Just Call My Name and I'll come Running
by spacexbetweenxstars
Summary: **M Rating** Scully checks her email late one night.


**M Rating** Some foul language and sex

Disclamer: I do not own "You've got a Friend" by James Taylor nor X-File

She sat at her computer. Fingering the mouse over the email icon on the desktop. Double clicking she bit her lip, it was late and she knew it was useless to hope there was a new email that late. But she had to check.

_Ding!_

She smiled. The email address showed up.

_trust_no1 _ _'winter spring summer and fall'_

She clicked it. He knew James Taylor was one of her favourites.

_Dearest Dana,_

_ I hate not being there. I am in fear of driving my self into insanity, how I was able to make it all those years I'll never know. Thank you for the picture. You took a huge risk to get it to me. I think I drive everyone up the walls around here showing it to anyone who even looks at me. _She could see the smile on his face. _It is one of my most prized possessions, I need to see you._

_Forever Yours,_

_M_

He always ended the emails like that. She hit the reply button. In the subject line she typed _'to brighten up even your darkest night'_ moving the cursor to the body of the email, she began to type.

_I'm smiling, thinking of you showing everyone that picture. I can't help but picture you with a similar picture of a Reticulan. Of course we never did get a picture of them did we? I want to see you too. There are days I just want to lay in bed with William and stay there all day. Of course in my mind you're there too._

'_Just call out my name and I'll come running'_

_Your Dana_

She signed the email and sent it. She sighed, William was asleep and her night was still not over. Trying to calm down from the high of getting his email. She went to turn off the computer when she heard the _Ding! _of another incoming email. She paused, allowing hope to fill her heart.

trust_no1  '_when nothing seems to go right'_

_Close your eyes and think of me_

_And soon I will be there_

He didn't sign that email. A soft knock came at the door. She brushed a tear from her eye. Not thinking of who could be there at such a late hour. Looking through the peephole in her door she saw what looked like a delivery boy, he was holding flowers.

She opened the door, the delivery boy held his head down behind his baseball cap.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Dana Scully?" he asked, his voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Thats me." the delivery boy held out a bouquet of sunflowers to her. She didn't have to ask who they were from. She let tears fall from her face freely, not caring who saw.

"Winter, spring, summer or fall." THe boy said, his voice dropping octaves as he sang softly. "Hey all you have to do is call. And I'll be there yes I will."

She looked up to see soft hazel eyes looking back. She choked a sob back. He had come to her.

"Fox." she whispered.

"I had to see you, even if only for a moment." his soft voice called to her.

"Can you stay?" She asked afraid to look him in the eye in case he said no.

"Isn't that against regulations?" He smirked.

"I don't give a damn about regulations." She smiled back at him. He had quoted her exact response to their first night together.

…-...

"Mulder, we can't do this." She breathed, but didn't stop him.

"Scully, I can't stand it anymore." He said trailing kisses down her neck.

"Isn't this against FBI regulations?" She attempted.

"I don't give a damn about regulations." He grunted.

"Oh god Mulder." He had found a sweet spot, right where her pulse dipped in her neck at the bend of her shoulder. She shuddered. She was losing control, and it felt amazing. She wove her fingers into his hair and tugged slightly. He began to unbutton her shirt his lips flooding the area as he unbuttoned her shirt. His lips tracing the lacy edge of her bra as his hands continued to undo her shirt. She knew she should stop him for professional reasons. _Fuck being professional_ she thought as she tugged his head and pulled his lips to her's. He matched her force. She backed them into his couch. She straddled him and gasped feeling his erect penis through his jeans. She looked into his eyes and knew.

_This is the Truth._

…-...

She took his hand and pulled him into her apartment. Quickly putting the sunflowers in a vase she dragged him into their son's room. He had started to fuss when she opened the door, normally she would have hoped he'd settle again and go back to sleep. But this time she wanted to be a family. She picked William up and cradled him in her arm. Taking Mulder's hand again she walked into their bedroom, she let go of his hand as she walked around the bed. Placing William in the middle of the bed she crawled into bed. She watched Mulder, he had his hand in front of his face. It was dark out, but the light from the street caught enough of his face that she could see the tears streaming down his face. Her heart felt like exploding. She hated not having him around for all the little things, for William's fits to his smiles, for her dark times and happy moments. She vowed she'd kill who ever brought such horrible despicable things upon her partner. No not her partner, he was more than that, and he had been for a long time. Since day one really.

William brought her attention back to him as he grabbed at her slightly longer hair. She turned and looked down at him, his hazel eyes looking back up at her. He was flinging his tongue around in his mouth. Much like he did right before fussing to be fed. But it hadn't been long since his last feeding so she knew that wasn't it.

"He tries to stick everything in his mouth." She laughed looking down at him.

She heard him stifle a laugh. She looked back up at him, he was sitting on the edge of their bed. She held her hand out to him. He moved to curl up around the other side of their son.

"Chip off the ol' block aren't you." He whispered looking at his son.

William turned his head and eyes to look at the new voice in the room. Hazel met Hazel, and instant recognition was made. William cooed at his father and held his other hand out to him gripping at him. He let go of her hand and let his son grab on to his fingers. William instantly started to move them to his mouth. He smiled then one of his eyes squeezed shut.

"Those are sharp gums." He smirked. Not once breaking eye contact with his son. William cooed at him again, he seemed to be begging his father to talk more.

"_When you're down troubled, and you need a helping hand. And nothing, no nothing is going right. Close your eyes and soon I will be there. To brighten up even your darkest night." _Mulder sang softly. She marveled at him, his voice so soft and soulful. She'd never heard him sing before, he sounded much better than she ever could. _"You just call out my name, and you know wherever I am. I'll come running. Oh yeah babe, to see you again. Winter, Spring, Summer or Fall. All you have to do is call, and I'll be there." _His voice tapered off. Williams eyes had closed and he was asleep again. He moved his eyes slowly to her's. He moved a strand of hair behind her ear. He searched her eyes, trying to say so much without saying a word. "You just call out my name and I'll come running." He whispered kissing her forehead.

Her mind filled with memories, he'd kissed her like that so many times. It was his way of saying everything was okay, they'd make it through this. She smiled. The universe loved to hate them. They rested their heads on the pillows and before she knew it she was asleep, her arm across their son on his hip, and his arm doing the same, as William slept in a nest of love and caring parents.

She woke up a few hours later her bed was empty, William was crying in his room. He quickly hushed and she sat up. Wrapping her robe around her she walked into the nursery and saw the most beautiful thing she thought she'd ever see.

There he was rocking their son in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, his cheek resting on top of their son's head. She ducked out of the room and grabbed her camera. She took a quick photo. He smiled and reached out for the camera. She handed it to him. He quickly pointed it in her direction and snapped a picture before he set it on the changing table and again held out his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her into his lap. She sat and looked into his eyes.

"He was fussing between us. I thought you could use the rest." He said stroking her hand.

"Mulder I'm fine." She said tiredly.

"I hate it when you say that." He said sternly.

"I'm sorry. Its tough, but we've managed." She corrected herself. "I wish you didn't have to go." She whispered the last part.

"I want to stay too. But I'd be lost without either of you." He said turning her head to meet his eyes. "I didn't know I needed either of you till you showed up. I wouldn't be able to do anything knowing that you got hurt again because of me."

Tears brimmed at her eyes, she knew he blamed himself for her abduction all those years ago, and her cancer and her infertility. She never saw it that way. "Fox Mulder." she said a smile on her face. "You have never, e_ver_ hurt me. Annoyed me, driving me insane, crazy, dragged me half way across the world chasing little green. Sorry g_ray_ men, cigarette smoking P.O.S-es and even some ghost. But never have you ever hurt me." she said looking deep into his eyes. She needed him to know she didn't blame him, and that he had no reason to blame himself. She kissed him to seal it into his mind. "You love me too much to hurt me." She said.

"You're damn right I do." He kissed her. "Sorry kid, but don't think I'll let you get away with talking like that."

"Fox." She smiled leaning her forehead against his. The intimate gesture it had always been made her feel close to him, at peace, hopefully, and blissfully happy.

"Go get some more rest, its still early in the morning, you can get some rest before you have to go to work." He said stroking her cheek.

"Come with me?" She asked, blushing. She knew she had no reason to blush, of course he would.

"Of course G-Woman." He smirked. They stood up and he put William in his crib. She dragged him into the room, he stripped off his jeans but stayed in his gray t-shirt and boxers. She laughed. He was wearing the Marvin the Martian boxers she had bought him as a gag gift for his birthday one year. "What? These are my favorite pair." He said.

She smiled at him tears in her eyes. She loved this man so much. So much that she felt she could explode at anyone from the feelings of pride joy happiness, and love she held for this man. This man, who was more than a man, he was a human. True to his heart, a crusader for the truth. A believer in the light.

They crawled into bed, he pulled her to him and he inhaled her scent. Thats all they needed, was to be there. Nothing mattered, the world stopped turning, the stars shown a little brighter, the colors more vibrant. They fell asleep holding on to one another. At peace for the first time in a long time.

She woke up to her alarm going off. She was cold, pulling the covers up around her self she rolled over to see him. But he was gone, his warmth still lingering in the bed. She reached out her left hand something caught her eye. On her finger a simple gold band with a green gem in it was on her finger. She brought her hand to her face her other hand covering her mouth. She pulled the ring off and fingered it to make sure she was imagining it. On the inside was inscribed.

_I Believe_

She cried. In true Mulder fashion he had asked her to marry him. She put the ring back on her finger and moved to get William ready for his day at the FBI child care facility at Quantico. She smiled. Picking up her son and got him ready setting him up in his play pen she moved to get ready for the day. There was a note on her bathroom sink.

_Future-Mrs. Spooky,_

_I wanted to ask you in person. But I knew if I did, knowing you'd say yes, I knew I wouldn't be able to leave. I will make an honest G-Woman out of you. Expect a call from your mother, and Bill. Yes, I called him. He said no by the way. But he is wrong, I'd never put you in danger, neither you nor William. I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Mr. Spooky_

She smiled, her FBI nickname. Once upon a time she would have put someone in their place for calling her that to her face. She looked at her finger, smiling. _Mrs. Spooky-Mulder, has a nice ring to it._ She laughed and got ready for the day.

…-...

She walked into the old office in the basement. Doggette had asked for her to do an autopsy for him and Reyes. She could have easily told him all this over the phone, but she needed to tell them.

She knocked on the door. Memories flooded her mind.

"_Sorry no one down here but the FBI's most unwanted"_ she could hear his young voice call. Smiling she walked into the office.

"Morning Dana, what brings you back here." Reyes smiled up at her, looking her over, her eyes stopped at her hand. "Well I guess you really are Mrs. Spooky." She beamed at her friend.

She looked down at her hand. "Yes, yes I really am now."

"Congratulations Dana" Doggett said smiling at her. "You deserve to be happy. You both do."

"If we could just beat this one last thing." She sighed. "There will be enough time later to worry about that. Here are the autopsy reports for you." She handed the files to Reyes.

"Thanks." She said. "Are you going to tell Skinner?" She asked pointing to the ring.

"My next stop." She smiled. "I better get going if I want to talk to him before my next class."

"Congratulations again Dana" Doggett called as she walked back down the hallway.

She smiled, some how walking out of that office felt finalized. She knew she'd be walking in and out of that office a few more times, but her time assigned there had ended. She pushed the elevator button to call it down to her. She looked back and saw the name plate on the door still said Fox Mulder. She smiled. Stepping into the elevator she straightened her suit. She felt she couldn't walk into the FBI building wearing anything else. Walking into the waiting room outside Skinner's office she waved to Kimberly.

"Hey Kimberly. Is he busy?" She asked.

"No, light on the line just went out, want me to see if he has a second?" She asked.

"Could you? I need to talk to him for a second." She smiled.

"Sure." Kimberly picked up the phone. "Sir, Agent Scully is here to see you. Okay."

The door opened and Skinner stood there. He looked more worn than she remembered, surely it hadn't been that long since she saw him last. Maybe time had finally caught up with the AD. She smiled and walked into the office.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Scully?" He asked.

"Sir, I think its only right that you know." She said sitting in a chair across from his desk. She held up her hand.

"About damn time." He smiled. "Congratulations Mrs. Spooky." He said.

"thank you sir. I knew Fox would want you to know." She smiled.

"Does this mean, he might come back?" He whispered.

"Not yet. But believe me you, you'll be one of the first to know when he can." She smiled standing up. "I've got to get back to Quantico, I had to share the news though."

"I'm glad you did. I can't think of a better match." He smiled.

She smiled and walked out. Walking through the bull pen she felt radiant, smiling down she glanced at her ring once more. She heard the agents.

"Damn, Spooky got her. He got the Ice Queen." one said.

"Hey watch it now. Thats Mrs. Spooky to you." She said back to him.

The whole bullpen stopped for a moment and looked at her as the elevator doors shut.

Mrs. Dana Katherine Spooky-Mulder.


End file.
